My Story with Uchiha Sasuke
by Moku-Chan
Summary: "Kau akan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke, anak dari sahabat Tou-san dan Kaa-san."/aku menolaknya Tousan, aku sudah mempunyai Gaara."/"Maaf Gaara kita harus putus."/"Aku tidak mencintai anda Sasuke-San, mari kita membuat perjanjian Pra-Nikah."/"Selamat anda hamil nyonya Uchiha."/"Kenapa? Kenapa kami-sama disaat aku akan bercerai dengan Sasuke aku harus mengandung anaknya saat ini!"Chap 2
1. Chapter 1

**My Story with Uchiha Sasuke**

"**My Story with Uchiha Sasuke" punya Moku-Chan**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Rate T, etc.**

**Prolog..**

"Kau akan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke, anak dari sahabat Tou-san dan Kaa-san."

"A-a-apa, aku menolaknya Tousan, aku sudah mempunyai Gaara."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan membuat hidupnya menderita."

.

.

"Bagaimana ini Gaara-kun tousan akan menjodohkanku dengan anak temannya."

"Tenang saja kita akan mencari jalan lain."

.

.

"Tousanku telah dipecat dari perusahaannya Hime dan sekarang ia masuk rumah sakit."

"A-a-apa? tidak mungkin. Maafkan aku Gaara."

"Tidak apa, ini bukan salahmu Hime."

.

.

"Kenapa tousan melakukan itu?"

"Karena kau menentangku, jika kau menolak maka akan aku buat keluarga laki-laki itu menjadi tunawisma dan menderita."

"Jangan! Baiklah aku setuju."

"Temui dia dan putuskan hubungan kalian."

.

.

"Maaf Gaara kita harus putus."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu."

.

.

"Aku tidak mencintai anda Sasuke-San, mari kita membuat perjanjian Pra-Nikah."

"Baiklah."

"Oke kita deal."

.

.

"Kami sebagai orang tua bahagia melihat kalian menikah."

"Ya terima kasih tousan, tapi jangan pernah kalian mencampuri urusan rumah tangga kami."

"Untuk apa? Toh itu urusan rumah tangga kalian."

.

.

"Sasuke-san mari kita arungi perjalanan rumah tangga ini sebagai teman."

"Hn"

"Ayo kita sarapan bersama untuk yang pertama kali."

.

.

"Gaara..Gaara."

"Bahkan dalam tidurnya ia mengigaukan nama kekasihnya, apa ini saat yang tepat untuk memilikinya seutuhnya."

.

.

"Apa kau marah dengan kejadian tadi malam Hinata?"

"Untuk apa marah? Toh itu juga hakmu sebagai suamiku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi aku ingin kita segera bercerai."

.

.

"Hime aku ingin kita kembali."

"Aku juga masih mencintaimu Gaara."

.

.

"Selamat anda hamil nyonya Uchiha."

"Tidak mungkin!"

.

.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kami-sama disaat aku akan bercerai dengan Sasuke aku harus mengandung anaknya? Saat ini!"

"Apa ini hukuman yang kau berikan padaku Kami-sama?"

**To Be Continue?**

Author Note : Gomen klu prolognya agak panjang. Disaat cerita yg lain belum updated eh aku malah bikin cerita baru lagi. Oh ya aku ingatkan cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film, tapi aku udah rombak kok ceritanya. Saya akan memberitahukan judul ceritanya jika fic ini sudah tamat, bagi yg tau 'Silent Please' oke...

Hinata disini bkn cwe penggagap lg. Dia bakal jadi cwe biasa yg gak gagap tapi kaya.

**...Mohon Di Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Story with Uchiha Sasuke**

"**My Story with Uchiha Sasuke" punya Moku-Chan**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Rate T, etc.**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film, Saya akan memberitahukan judul ceritanya jika fic ini sudah tamat, bagi yg tau 'Silent Please' oke...

CHAPTER 1

**HINATA POV**

Hai namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata aku anak dari pengusaha sukses sekaligus dari keluarga bangsawan terkemuka di jepang. Umurku sudah 22 tahun aku juga kuliah di Konoha University. Semua orang selalu bertanya kenapa aku mau kuliah di kampus negeri padahal aku dari kalangan orang kaya yang bisa kuliah hingga di luar negri, tapi aku selalu menjawab karena aku ingin mandiri tidak tergantung pada kekayaan orang tua. Dan di kampus itu juga aku bertemu dengan kekasih hatiku, Sabaku No Gaara. Dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang dapat menaklukkan hatiku dia tampan baik aku sangat nyaman bersamanya. Semua kehidupan terasa seperti disurga karena kehadiran Gaara, selain karena yah suatu anugerah jika aku terlahir sebagai anak orang kaya namun menjadi kaya juga tidak menjadi suatu jaminan kau akan bahagia. Contohnya aku, hidupku selalu diatur mulai dari apa yang harus aku makan, kelakuan seperti apa yang harus aku jalani hingga urusan laki-laki yang pantas bagiku kelak. Hubunganku dengan Gaara juga tidak akan pernah mendapat restu dari tousan bahkan tousan berniat menjodohkanku dengan anak sahabatnya dan kaasan.

**END HINATA POV**

Setelah makan malam selesai sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga yaitu Hiashi memanggil Hinata keruang kerjanya membicarakan sesuatu. Dan sekarang kedua pasangan anak dan ayah tersebut sedang berhadap hadapan menunggu sang ayah mengucapkan sesuatu suasana dalam ruangan itu sangat hening. Hingga suara Hiashi memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Kau akan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke, anak dari sahabat Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Hinata sangat kaget mendengar apa yang tousannya katakan padanya.

"A-a-apa, aku menolaknya Tousan, aku sudah mempunyai Gaara." Hiashi tersenyum meremehkan mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan membuat hidupnya menderita."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Hinata segera keluar dari ruangan dan berlari ke kamarnya. Hinata tidak habis pikir kenapa ayahnya menjadi seperti itu. Hati Hinata kini galau, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa ia harus menghadapi ini sendiri ataukah ia bilang pada Gaara tentang perjodohan ini?

Keputusan akhir yang Hinata buat adalah mengatakan pada Gaara tentang perjodohan ini. Ia mengambil hp nya yang berwarna ungu dan menelepon Gaara mungkin Gaara masih di tempat kerja paruh waktunya.

TUT..TUT..TUT

"Halo." Hanya sebuah suara jawaban dari seberang telpon sana telah membuat hati Hinata yang tadinya bagai di padang pasir sekarang seperti di siram air sangat menyenangkan.

"Halo, bisakah kita ketemuan besok?"

"Dimana Hime?"

"Tempat biasanya."

"Baiklah"

"Gaara cepat layani pelanggan meja nomor 5" Suara bos Gaara disana membuat Hinata merasa tidak enak hati telah menelepon Gaara disaat jam kerja masih berlangsung.

"Gaara maaf aku mengganggumu bekerja."

"Tidak apa Hime, aku balik kerja ya."

"Hm." Hinata yang akan memutuskan sambungan telponnya dihentikan oleh seruan yang dikeluarkan dari Gaara," Tunggu dulu."

"Ada apa Gaara?"

"I Love You Hime."

BLUSH

Rona merah telah menginvasi di wajah cantik Hyuuga Hinata mendengar perkataan cinta dari kekasihnya meskipun sambungan telepon sudah terputus sejak dua menit yang lalu tapi Hinata masih dapat merasakan wajahnya semakin memerah mengingat suara Gaara yang seperti itu.

"I Love You Too, Gaara." Balas Hinata lirih karena mukanya ia benamkan ke bantalnya. Kelihatanya ia lupa dengan kejadian yang sempat membuatnya galau tadi. Hinata jamin ia akan bermimpi indah untuk malam ini.

'Semoga aku memimpikan Gaara' Hinata berdoa agar dia dapat bermimpi tentang Gaara.

Xxxxx

Cafe Soulmate

Hinata dari tadi tampak resah bagaimana ia akan mengatakannya pada Gaara? Ia juga tidak tau harus memulainya dari mana? Tapi ia harus mengatakannya, yah Harus. Karena tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung seperti ini Hinata pun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya galau dan resah.

"Bagaimana ini Gaara-kun tousan akan menjodohkanku dengan anak temannya." Gaara tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia seakan bisu menanggapi masalah ini. Gaara juga mengerti jika ayahnya Hinata pasti tidak akan merestui hubungan mereka sampai kapanpun.

Gaara juga sadar jika ia tidak ada apa-apanya dan tidak akan pantas bersanding dengan Hinata anak orang kaya. Sedangkan dia? Ayah Gaara hanyalah seorang pegawai swasta biasa di sebuah perusahaan kecil dan jabatannya pun hanyalah karyawan biasa yang menghidupi ketiga anaknya. Gaara dapat kuliah di Konoha University dikarenakan beasiswa hingga sarjana. Kedua kakaknya juga sama dengan ayahnya hanyalah karyawan biasa di kantornya. Kakak pertamanya bekerja di pabrik pembuat kipas dan kakak keduanya di pabrik pembuatan boneka kayu.

Meskipun keluarganya tidak terlalu miskin tapi dimata ayahnya Hinata keluarga Sabaku adalah keluarga miskin yang menginginkan harta keluarga Hyuuga dengan cara anak bungsu mereka yaitu Gaara mendekati Hinata. Heh, itu suatu pemikiran yang salah padahal tanpa kekayaan keluarga Hyuuga, Gaara sudah tulus mencintai Hinata.

Rasanya Gaara ingin marah pada ayahnya Hinata tapi apa yang bisa ia buat? Karena tidak ingin menambah kekalutan pada kekasihnya Gaara pun mencoba bersabar menghadapi ini dan menguatkan hati kekasihnya.

"Tenang saja kita akan mencari jalan lain."

Seusai pertemuan di kafe dua minggu lalu kedua sejoli itu tetap menjalani ikatan kasih diantara mereka tanpa memikirkan tentang masalah perjodohan yang terjadi. Hinata sama sekali tidak menanggapi perjodohan yang di ajukan oleh ayahnya ia terkesan cuek, baginya selama ada Gaara disampingnya ia sudah tenang.

Sikap cuek yang Hinata perlihatkan ini lah yang membuat Hiashi menjadi marah, Hinata menganggap kalau ancaman Hiashi waktu itu hanyalah angin lalu bagi Hinata.

"Kau mencoba menantang ayah Hime, kita lihat siapa yang akan menang," Kata Hiashi ketika ia melihat Hinata tertawa lepas bersama Gaara di taman sekitar kompleks Hyuuga.

Xxxxx

Ternyata ancaman Hiashi bukanlah hal yang remeh. Hiashi sengaja datang ke kantor tempat ayah Gaara bekerja. Hiashi mengancam perusahaan kecil itu akan membuatnya bangkrut jika direkturnya tidak segera memecat Sabaku Hazuki (saya buat sendiri namanya karena di mbah google juga gak tau nama aslinya). Hiashi juga ingin melihat sendiri Sabaku senior itu dipecat dari kantor ini sesegera mungkin.

Begitu ia tau jika ia dipecat dari kantornya Sabaku senior langsung pingsan dan masuk rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba ia terserang jantung, ia mengalami shock akan berita yang disampaikan oleh direktur tempat ia bekerja. Selama 20 tahun Hazuki bekerja disana tanpa ada masalah apapun lalu dengan keputusan yang tidak ada alasan yang konkrit ia dipecat dengan mudahnya.

Melihat ayahnya yang masuk rumah sakit karena dipecat membuat Gaara seperti kehilangan raganya. Orang tua satu-satunya yang ia miliki karena ibunya sudah menghadap kami-sama sekarang terbaring di rumah sakit. Saat ini hati Gaara benar-benar kacau, ia butuh suatu penenang demi menenangkan hatinya sekarang juga.

Gaara menelepon Hinata memintanya bertemu di kafe biasanya mereka bertemu. Hinata merasakan sesuatu hal buruk ketika Gaara meneleponnya serta meminta bertemu. Tidak biasanya Gaara seperti ini.

Hinata sampai di cafe ia dapat menemukan Gaara dengan mudah Cuma melihat rambut merah saja sudah cukup.

"Ada apa Gaara?" Hinata benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan Gaara yang dari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tousanku telah dipecat dari perusahaannya Hime dan sekarang ia masuk rumah sakit."

DEG! Entah kenapa semua hal ini terasa buruk bagi Hinata.

"A-a-apa? tidak mungkin. Maafkan aku Gaara." Dan Hinata tau jika kejadian ini sangat berkaitan dengan tousannya. Pasti dibalik ini semua tidak lain adalah tousannya sendiri.

"Tidak apa, ini bukan salahmu Hime."

'Tidak Gaara ini salahku!, yang melakukan ini semua adalah Tousanku sendiri!,' Hinata mencerit dalam hati ia merasa bersalah pada Gaara.

'Maafkan aku Gaara,' Hinata langsung berlari keluar kafe ia tidak memperdulikan teriakan Gaara yang memanggilnya untuk kembali. Yang Hinata inginkan saat ini adalah bertemu tousannya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu Hinata langsung membuka pintu kerja ayahnya dikantor. Ia tidak peduli jika didalam tousannya sedang sibuk atau bersama dengan tamu ia tidak peduli!. Yang Hinata pedulikan saat ini adalah meminta penjelasan mengapa tousannya melakukan semua ini.

"Kenapa tousan melakukan itu?" Hinata mencoba mengatur tingkat suaranya agar tidak terlalu keras dan tidak terdengar oleh karyawan tousannya.

"Karena kau menentangku, jika kau menolak maka akan aku buat keluarga laki-laki itu menjadi tunawisma dan menderita."

"Jangan! Baiklah aku setuju."

"Temui dia dan putuskan hubungan kalian," Hiashi tersenyum puas mendengar keputusan anak gadisnya. Dan sepertinya ia juga harus segera merencanakan acara pertemuan pertama Hinata dan calon suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Xxxxxx

Hinata kembali ke kafe tadi, ia berharap Gaara masih disana. Benar saja ternyata Gaara masih duduk di meja dan ia sedang melihat ke luar jendela. Gaara yang menyadari kehadiran orang lain di hadapannya mengalih pandangannya dari kaca jendela ke arah seseorang itu. Senyuman merekah dibibir Gaara setelah ia tau jika kekasihnya kembali ke kafe duduk dihadapnnya.

"Aku tau kau akan kembali Hime."

"Maaf Gaara kita harus putus."

JDLER

"Kenapa?" Gaara menuntut penjelasan dari Hinata yang tidak ada angin serta hujan tiba-tiba meminta putus darinya.

"Karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu."

"Bohong!, kau pasti bohong." Gaara berusaha menyangkal ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata.

"Aku tidak pernah bohong Gaara, kita putus! Selamat tinggal," Hinata buru-buru meninggalkan kafe, ia tidak ingin Gaara menahannya disana sebelum ia akan mengurungkan tekatnya lagi. Gaara tidak boleh menderita karenanya dan keluarga Hyuuga.

Hidup Gaara saat ini serasa runtuh. Pertama ayahnya masuk rumah sakit karena dipecat lalu yang kedua Hinata memutuskannya di saat ia membutuhkan sandaran untuk hati dan pikirannya.

'Kenapa hidupku menjadi seperti ini? apa aku mempunyai dosa padamu kami-sama' gumam Gaara.

**To Be Continue**

Author Note : Bagaimana? Apa jelek? Gak puas? Atau gimana gitu? Hah akhrnya aku bisa nyelesaiin chap 1 setelah prolog.. maaf kalau ceritanya jelek *bungkuk minta maaf. Habis saya juga terkadang suka dengan cerita sedih, cerita yang dipisahkan atau cerita cinta yang berawal dari sebuah keterpaksaan itu bagi saya keren banget. Bagi Hiashi fans club maaf yah beliau saya buat jahat disini dikarenakan kebutuhan cerita. Klu dia jahat siapa donk yang bakal memisahkan gaara dan hinata? Saya? Kan saya yang bikin ceritanya.. wkahahahaha *ketawa nista # abaikan. Oke sekarang waktunya balas-balas review kemarin.

Deshe Lusi : ia ini sudah update kilat *boong. Review lagi ya..

Hyou Hyouichiffer : ini sdh lanjut sesuai permintaan anda. Review lagi ya...

Dewi Natalia : ya ini sdh lanjut komentarnya nanti yang panjang ya.. hahaha. Review lagi ya..

El Lavender : sdh saya lanjutn lagi, amin semoga hina gak cerain sasu. Review lagi ya...

Hime No Rika : stlh baca ini menurutmu Hina lebai gak? Aku update kok. Review lagi ya..

sasunata chan : ssst, jgn bilang dl ya. Biar surprise di akhir cerita. Review lagi ya..

Bonbon 0330 : Lanjut.. :D Review lagi ya...

Kazuko Nozomi : Halo salam kenal juga, iya udah lanjut nih. Review lagi ya..

KumbangBimbang : Siip, ini udah lanjut. Review lagi ya...

Botol Pasir : udh lanjut senpai.. monggo... review lagi ya senpai...

Namikazevi, Deye, zae-hime, Mamoka : ini udh update, kelamaan gak? Gak kan.. hehehe. Aku emg suka karekter hina yg kuat.. review lagi ya...

Indigo Mitha-chan, Lily Purple Lily, alint2709 : sdh update sesuai keinginan anda semua.. review lagi ya...

Gyuururu-kun : salam kenal juga, jika anda menyiapkan 10 kotak tisu saya cukup menyediakan serbet di dapur yang buat masak mama saya *jorok. Hahahahaha... review lagi ya...

**...Mohon Di Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

My Story with Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Hurt/Comfort

AU, Typos, Rate T, etc.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film, Saya akan memberitahukan judul ceritanya jika fic ini sudah tamat, bagi yg tau 'Silent Please' oke...

CHAPTER 2

Hinata kini tengah memasuki Restauran mewah karena paksaan dari sang ayah yang menyuruhnya menemui calon suaminya. Dia hanya diberi clue oleh ayahnya kalau calon suami yang akan ditemuinya itu duduk di meja nomer 5. Saat Hinata berjalan masuk ke Restaurant dia disambut oleh pelayan.

"Selamat datang Nona," Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi sambutan dari pelayang," Meja Nomor 5." Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu ia segera mengantarkan Hinata ke Meja yang dimaksud oleh Hinata.

Pelayan dan Hinata telah sampai di Meja nomor 5, disana Hinata melihat seseorang tengah membaca koran yang di bentangkan lebar sehingga Hinata tidak dapat melihat wajah dari yang Hinata yakini adalah calon suaminya.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pada pelayan dan pelayan itu segera meninggalkan Hinata disana. Hinata menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan," Permisi, apa benar anda adalah Uchiha Sasuke," mendengar sebuah suara yang ia yakini berasal dari arah depan, orang yang membaca koran tadi segera melipat korannya dan melihat siapa yang menegurnya.

Laki-laki itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Memandang Hinata dengan pandangan datar," Hn."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, ia memandang Sasuke dengan seksama. yah, dipikirannya Hinata saat ini memang laki-laki yang didepannya ini termasuk golongan laki-laki tampan tapi tetap saja kalau pun ia tampan namun sikapnya dingin seperti ini membuat Hinata malas.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya kedepan," Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal." Sasuke menatap tangan putih nan lentik di depannya dengan seksama seperti menilai akan sesuatu.

Hinata yang merasa agak tersinggung karena jabatan tangannya tidak disambut oleh Sasuke sedikit jengkel," maaf tuan, sepertinya saya salah orang." Hinata menarik kembali tangannya dan bersiap pergi dari sana untuk apa dia datang dari rumah dengan perasaan dongkol dikarenakan perjodohan konyol seperti ini namun setelah sampai di restauran eh malah di cuekin sama orang yang digadang-gadang sebagai calon suaminya ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke, duduklah," Suara khas laki-laki dewasa menghentikan langkah Hinata yang akan meninggalkan meja, dia berbalik kebelakang dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menggunakan bahasa tubuhnya mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di depannya. Melihat bahasa tubuh Sasuke yang mempersilahkannya duduk membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatannya untuk pulang kerumah. toh, meskipun ia pulang kerumah tanpa bertemu dengan calon suaminya terlebih dahulu tetap saja tousannya akan menceramahinya panjang lebar.

Hinata menarik kursi dan duduk," Mau pesan apa," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak menginginkan minuman ataupun makanan tersaji dihadapannya. Selang beberapa menit tidak ada percakapan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Hinata menjadi heran laki-laki yang di depannya ini manusia ataukah patung? Kenapa selama beberapa menit mereka duduk di sana tidak ada percakapan sedikit pun, ingat sedikit pun.

"Ehem," Deheman yang diciptakan Hinata berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke dari Hape yang ia pegang karena ia mengecek pergerakan saham Uchiha Corp dari Hape.

"Kita masuk pada intinya saja Tuan Uchiha, aku Hyuuga Hinata sudah memiliki pacar dan Aku tidak mencintai anda Sasuke-San, mari kita membuat perjanjian Pra-Nikah."" setelah penjelasan panjang lebar dari Hinata, Sasuke hanya terdiam memandang Hinata datar.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar,"Perjanjian apa yang kau inginkan?" Hinata sedikit menyungginkan senyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Bagaimana, kalau kita menjadi teman di pernikahan kita, ummm... maksudku jika di depan ayah kita, kita berakting seperti suami-istri yang saling mencintai, tapi jika kita hanya berdua maka kita berteman saja.." Hinata mengutarakan ide yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan senyuman manis berharap Sasuke menyanggupi permintaannya.

"Teman ya?.." Ucap Sasuke lirih. Hinata mengerutkan alisnya sedikit, mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menampakkan raut wajah sedih? Ada apa dengannya? Tapi, sepertinya Hinata tidak begitu peka terhadap maksud Sasuke.

"Dan aku ingin setelah 1 tahun kita menjalani pernikahan ini kita bercerai secara baik-baik.."

"Bagaimana?" Ia menyodorkan tangannya kedepan Sasuke meminta Sasuke juga menjabat tangannya.

Sasuke diam sejenak, hingga ia juga menyambut jabatan tangan dari Hinata,"Baiklah."

"Oke kita deal."

"Hn"

XXXXXX

Mansion Hyuuga.

Ruang Keluarga Hyuuga.

Hari ini keluarga Uchiha yang terdiri dari kepala keluarga Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Fugaku bertandang ke kediaman Hyuuga bersama kedua putra kebanggannya, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke untuk merencanakan tanggal pernikahan Sasuke.

"Fugaku dan Hiashi tampak berdiskusi dengan serius tentang apa saja yang akan disiapkan menjelang pernikahan putra dan putri mereka. Itachi tampak sibuk dengan Hp nya, rupanya ia tengah bertukar pesan dengan kekasihnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah adik dan calon adik iparnya.

Mereka duduk bersampingan tapi tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Itachi menghela nafas pelan, ini yang menikah sebenarnya siapa sih kenapa sang kedua calon mempelai tampak acuh tak acuh tentang persiapan pernikahan mereka, kenapa malah ayah mereka yang bingung tentang persiapannya.

Hiashi dan Fugaku menolehkan kepala secara bersamaan memandang Sasuke dan Hinata," Hinata kau ingin pernikahan kalian tanggal berapa?"

"Terserah."

"Sasuke kau ingin pernikahan kalian diadakan secara modern atau adat?" Kini giliran Fugaku bertanya pada Sasuke."

"Hn"

Hiashi mengerutkan alisnya," Ini pernikahan kalian seharusnya kalian yang bersemangat kan?"

Hinata menatap ayahnya tajam," perjodohan ini kan kalian yang mengaturnya, jadi apapun persiapan dalam pernikahan ini kami serahkan padamu ayah.. terserah mau seperti apa pernikahan ini yang penting kan kami sudah menerima perjodohannya."

Hiashi dan Fugaku tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Hinata, rupanya mereka tidak sadar dengan jawaban Hinata yang menyatakan ketidak peduliannya terhadap pernikahannya malahan mereka berdua, Fugaku dan Hiashi mengira kalau Hinata dan Sasuke mempercayakan semuanya pada ayah mereka dan terima beres.

'Dasar anak muda, sukanya terima matangnya saja,' pikir kedua pria paruh baya itu, yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan Hinata.

"Kami sebagai orang tua bahagia melihat kalian menikah," Hiashi tersenyum lembut menatap Hinata.

"Ya terima kasih tousan, tapi jangan pernah kalian mencampuri urusan rumah tangga kami," Hinata kini menegaskan pada ayahnya dan calon ayah mertuanya agar tak mencampuri urusan rumah tangga mereka yang nanti akan bercerai setelah mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga hanya selang waktu 1 tahun mereka akan bercerai.

"Untuk apa? Toh itu urusan rumah tangga kalian," Kini giliran Fugaku yang berbicara, ia tersenyum pada calon menantunya.

XXXXX

Tanggal 23 Juli adalah tanggal yang keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha pilih untuk melangsungkan pernikahan. Dan tanggal 23 Juli juga ternyata Hari ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa tanggal ini dipilih karena Fugaku berpikir ia ingin pernikahan ini adalah kado terindah bagi Sasuke.

Berbagai kalangan, mulai dari kerabat, teman hingga rekan bisnis hadir dalam pernikahan tersebut. Pernikahan yang diperkirakan oleh masyarakat adalah pernikahan yang menghabiskan puluhan juta yen.

Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri ditempat menyambut para tamu bersalaman dengan mereka selama pesta pernikahan berlangsung. Setelah ucapan sakral pengikat pernikahan mereka berlangsung yang dipimpin seorang pendeta di pagi harinya, malam harinya mereka menghelat pesta pernikahan di sebuah hotel cabang Hyuuga.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru.."

"Semoga cepat mendapat momongan.."

"Semoga bahagia.."

Semua ucapan selamat yang terucap dari bibir para undangan membuat Hinata mencibir dalam hari. Selamat menempuh hidup baru? Yah, selamat menempuh hidup baru di Neraka.. semoga cepat mendapat momongan? Gimana mau momongan hadir kan sampai kita akan bercerai sekali pun kita tidak akan melakukan hubungan suami istri... semoga bahagia? Bahagia dari mana, kalau menikah bukan dengan seseorang yang kita cintai..

Itu semua adalah cibiran dari dalam hati Hinata menanggapi berbagai ucapan kebahagiaan dari bibir para tamu. Hinata melirik suaminya, dari acara ucap sumpah sampai sekarang mereka tidak sama sekali berbicara, bukannya Hinata berharap bicara dengan Sasuke. Tapi, yah apakah nyaman tidak berbicara emm.. meskipun hanya bicara basa-basi sedikit terhadap suamimu.

Namun, biarlah toh Hinata tidak begitu peduli yang terpenting ia hanya menunggu satu tahun lagi hingga ia bisa terbebas dari pernikahan ini dan kembali pada Gaara.

Sebuah rencana yang nanti entah itu akan terwujud ataukah tidak.

To Be Continue

A/N : Yosh, ini cerita updated tan ku yang ke... berapa ya? Yang ke... ah, yang ke empat sebelum aku hiatus... dan besok aku akan updated fic aku yang "please, let me go".. gomen kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan dan terkesan di perlambat, karena kemarin ada reader yang bilang kalau ficku yang ini terlalu cepat alurnya, jadi untuk sekarang aku perlambat alurnya...

Dan gomen lagi kalau updatednya ngaret... banget... gomen sekali lagi gomen... dan maaf juga kalau aku gak bisa balas review readers karena keterbatasan waktu saya di megang lappy... tapi review dari readers tetep aku baca melalui hape aku kok... sampai jumpa di fic "please let me go" ya.. Jaa Nee...


End file.
